Solar collecting devices are well known in the art. A multitude of different devices and configurations of devices have been attempted to improve the collection and conversion of sunlight and to use the converted energy for a variety of applications. In particular, these types of devices and systems have been used to provide supplemental energy for commercial and residential structures, and in particular for heating hot water supplies including water heaters, hot-tubs, pools, and other similar units.
There are several concerns in utilizing such devices and systems. The concerns include but are not limited to the fixed orientation of the solar collecting apparatus that limits optimized sun collection to a small portion of daylight hours. Moreover, the necessary use of glycol or other antifreeze fluids and/or systems to prevent freezing and/or rupturing of the system tubing is a concern.
Accordingly, there is an unresolved need to provide an apparatus and/or system for optimizing sunlight collection, and in providing an apparatus that may be oriented to optimize collection across a greater portion of daylight hours, as well as an apparatus and/or system that avoids using glycol or other antifreeze fluids to prevent freezing.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,622 B2, issued in the name of Konold;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,519 B2, issued in the name of Litwin;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,410 B2, issued in the name of Litwin;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2008/0314438 A1, published in the name of Tran et al.;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2005/0133082 A1, published in the name of Konold et al.;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2008/0078435 A1, published in the name of Johnson;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2009/0205637 A1, published in the name of Moore et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,103, issued in the name of Thompson;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2009/0293940 A1, published in the name of Sharpe;
U.S. Pat. No. 8,686,279 B2, issued in the name of Almogy et al.; and
U.S. Patent Application no. 2011/0061719 A1, published in the name of Tsadka et al.